fanficchannelfandomcom-20200214-history
Libraries
Libraries & Liabilities is the nineteenth episode in Season 3 of A High School Rockstar. It aired on January 31, 2015. Plot During Austin’s national tour to Washington, Ally manages to convince the gang to visit the biggest library in the world, but it may have been Ally’s biggest mistake to bring Dez and Aaron with them. Summary The episode opens with Austin performing "Chasin' The Beat of My Heart" at the Orange Arena. After the concert, they all head to their penthouse suite in their hotel with eight bedrooms. Austin finished his stop at Washington and they are leaving in two days time. Dez decides to make a documentary on Austin's first tour. Not knowing what to do the next day, Ally suggest they visit the largest library in the world. Lexi, Trish, Austin, Sam and Tyler make up excuses to not go but Ally manages to convince them when she says that the famous ice cream parlour in Washington is nearby the library. They all head to the library and leave Dez and Aaron to avoid any troubles. Austin vouches for Dez and Aaron and promises to look after them. Once in the library, Ally starts getting excited. The rest of them finds a table to sit on. A number of fans starts making noises when they see Austin. Dez and Aaron try to keep Austin away from the fans and they run to the second floor. The fans are escorted out of the library. Ally returns to the table and asks where Austin, Aaron and Dez are, but Tyler and Sam are too busy having a date in the library, Lexi is too busy with her makeup, while Trish returns saying that she got a job as a librarian. Ally realizes her mistake of bringing Dez and Aaron, so She, Lexi, Sam, Tyler and Trish splits up to look for them. Meanwhile, Dez takes out his pet parrot that he brought from his backpack but it flies away. Aaron, Austin and Dez tries to chase it, but they create a mess in the library. Dez accidentally tips over a seven foot statue on the second floor and it shatters into million pieces. Ally, Trish, Lexi, Tyler and Sam meets back by the front and hears the noise. They run towards the noise and see the mess they made. They try to help Dez capture the parrot, creating more mess. Tyler finally catches it, but they are interrupted when the librarian and three guards show up. Tyler lets go of the parrot and it flies out of the open window. Jimmy Starr arrives at the library and picks them all up in his limo. He pays for all the damages to the library. Trish manages to get them to keep the incident away from the press. They all come back to the hotel. In the television, they watch a trending video where Dez and Aaron are chasing the parrot in the library. Fortunately, Austin was not in the video. Dez then suggest the visit the Space Museum, with all of them replying with a loud no. Songs Featured * "It's Me, It's You" (Theme Song) * "Chasin' The Beat of My Heart" Cast Main Cast